degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Karma Police (2)
Karma Police (2) is the thirty-sixth episode and part of the spring block of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on March 22, 2013. Main Plot After being attacked in her loft, Fiona just wants to feel safe. She goes to a shooting range to learn how to use a gun and finds out that she needs a license, to pass a test, and do many other activities in order to buy a gun legally. Paranoid and scared for her life, she attempts to buy a gun from a gang in a sketchy part of town. They lead her into an isolated alley and brutally attack her and steal her wallet, credit cards and money. One of the thugs slams her face on the concrete, scraping her cheek and giving her a black eye. The next day in school, Imogen notices the fresh bruises on Fiona's face, prompting her to divulge what happened that fateful night. She comforts Fiona, and together they walk down the hallway. Sub Plot Zig tries to make it up to Madame Jean-Aux by singing a French song, dedicated to her, not knowing its about two lovers. Zig gets laughed off the stage and runs into the hallway, where he is confronted by Madame. She tells him what the song is about and Zig apologizes then leaves. Damon catches him outside where he is crying. Zig tells him about all the bad stuff he has done, and how he keep hurting the ones he cares about. The next day, he asks Madame if he could present his time travel assignment. She says yes. At first, Zig says he would go back in time to before he dumps trash on Madame's car, but he then says he would go back in time to before anything bad ever happened. He then apologizes to everyone who he has hurt. Zig talks to Maya, Tori and Tristan after class and apologizes again. Before walking away, Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie. Third Plot Rocky spends the day at Drew and Dallas' house. Dallas tells Alli he is studying Algebra to keep her from coming over. Drew spots Alli in the backyard. Dallas panics and tells Drew to take Rock upstairs while Dallas gets rid of Alli. Before Alli leaves, Drew comes running downstairs with Rock crying and gasping for air. Drew tells Dallas that Rock ate some nuts, which he is allergic to. Alli tells Dallas to call his parents, as Dallas runs to the hospital saying he is Rock's parent. The next day, Alli says she would have kept her kid a secret too if she were in Dallas' shoes. Vanessa comes over and Dallas shows her the section he made for Rock when he comes to visit. She tells him that it was a mistake letting Rock stay over. Vanessa tells Dallas that she sacrificed everything to take care of Rock and Dallas didn't do anything. When Dallas sees Alli in school, he tells her that Rock will always come first. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead. *This episode marks the last appearances of Tori Santamaria and Officer Turner. |-| Gallery= Tumblr mjwzdvc8H51r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_mjxeswBSgJ1qmjvr0o1_500.png 65uyt'.jpg 98opo.jpg hguo9.jpg ipipkj.jpg jkh9.jpg kj0ser.jpg kjoi.jpg uy9.jpg tumblr_mk16dtWGCg1rittfio1_500.jpg Degrassi-Clip-36.jpg 6yr3.jpg 45ger4.jpg dfg4;.jpg dfg4e.jpg dfge4.jpg dg4678.jpg fg47.jpg fgh5.jpg fghe.jpg hj756.jpg it676t.jpg s345.jpg sd32.jpg sfd3.jpg sr445.jpg sw35.jpg ui6i.jpg uo78.jpg 899iio.png 09uiouo.png 78yuisss.png 89uiousss.png 78yyut.png 809oi.png 89uoio.png 56tygujh.png 67yut.png 46rgyu.png 87yuiugg.png 678yuih.png Dallasvanessa2.png 8yuitf.png 89yuiddd.png 78iuytu.png 789uiy.png 64tedfd.png 87uiitt.png 878oiu.png 89yiui.png 89yiu.png 89yittt.png 09uioy.png 89uoi.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-24 at 6.23.00 PM.png 90uiouiou.jpg 789uioy.png 89uioygg.png 09uoiu.png 89yiuy.png 798uioui.png 87oiusssss.png 7iouu.png 789uui.png 987uiy.png 65tyu.png 879yuhui.png 78tyuh.png 5t6yuh.png 67tygu.png 75rty.png 78uiou.png 8uioy.png 78yhuiyi.jpg 87yiuypo.jpg 789yhyuit.png 788uiuh.png 87iuyui.png 897uiyus.png Sdr3.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick *MuchMusic |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Liam Green as Damon *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Andrew Butcher as Thug *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Janick Hébert as Madame Jean-Aux *Justice James as Rock Dallas *Kevin Kase as Gun range officer *Grace Lynn Kung as Police Officer Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Music= *''"Keep Calm"'' by Alexy *''"Zou Bisou Bisou"'' by Ricardo Hoyos |-| Links= *Watch Karma Police (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes